


Ryeowook wanted the best but it came out as always

by kimrinah (rosalieirenen)



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalieirenen/pseuds/kimrinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungmin secretly falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryeowook wanted the best but it came out as always

 

There was a scenario, Sungmin knew it well but it was during the he-doesn't-know-wich concert when he decided to come closer to Kyuhyun. It was for fanservice, he haven't done much lately and girls wanted them doing it. He was aware of the pressure. This time, he planned, they're gonna share this apple.

He couldn't do it.

He couldn't.

_(Ryeowook cries, cries and I don't know what to do. I hate it, being so ...weak. Stop crying, Ryeowook-ah. Please.)_

The show went on and he saw Jongwoon trying to get closer to Kyuhyun. Did they wanted to reorganize the 'official pairings'? It would be awesome, indeed. He needed to talk about it with Jongwoon.

_(I try, try to get closer. I want to hold him, embrace with my arms so he would not have to cry anymore. No cry. NO KRY.)_

After concert they were exhausted. Sungmin tried to get closer to Ryeowook but he talked with Kyuhyun so passionately. So he resisted, staring at him.

_(I hear Kyuhyun saying "It came out as always. Leave him alone, Jongwoon." in a sharp voice and I want to punch him with all my strenght._

_I will break him in half if I'll do this.)_

The next concert Sungmin decided to get Kyuhyun's apple as well. In order to share it. With Ryeowook, not Kyuhyun. He tried, but Jongwoon was faster. He stole an apple from Kyuhyun's basket. Kyuhyun scolded him. It looked good, even cute and Sungmin realized he can't make it. Being so careless on the stage. And realized all he can think about is Ryeowook. He went to him, taking his hand but as his mind went almost completely blank he wasn't able to do much more. To think of anything else but Ryeowooks hand in his own.

_(Jongwoon is still there so I cannot do anything. Jongwoon, get out. Now. I want to make him stop crying. I want it to be me. It has to be me. I need to do this._

_Get out, Jongwoon.)_

Sungmin couldn't specify exactly when he fell for Ryeowook. It was about a year now though he denied it at first. But he loved being with Ryeowook since they've met and he could even remember those mini dramas and his own thoughts back then. "What a waste," he recalled it, "we would do it much better if being a couple". Now, now he knew he wants him, wants to hold him, to look him in the eyes, to kiss him lightly on the lips and say something nice, to make him smile.

_(I can't stand it. His tears, his broken voice. Jongwoon, get out. I say it, finally. Ryeowook looks at me and he sees my eyes, full of worry and something else, something I want to hide from him and he lets me hug him tight, like he never let Jongwoon and I'm in a heaven._   
_Not a perfect heaven because Ryeowook is crying, but in a heaven because I can hold him, whispering his name unconsciously. Not really unconsciously._

_Ryeowook._

_Ryeowook, shhh._

_Don't cry, please. Ryeowook.)_

Sungmin became kind of obsessed with the apples which lying in Kyuhyun's basket and irritated him so much. He wanted an apple. For Ryeowook. And he couldn't bring himself for getting even one. His fear of being discovered was growing. Was it because his need of Ryeowook was growing as well? He watched him closely. And finally he bumped on him and Jongwoon in an akward situation.

He leaved the room immediately, heart pounding like crazy and head full of imagined things.

Just few seconds later Kyuhyun came in and yelled at someone. Sungmin came in, unnoticed. He watched at first, tried to understand. Kyuhyun yelled something about watching its own business and Jongwoon tried to calm him down, saying he wanted the best. Ryeowook already cried. Sungmin's heart crashed at this sight.

_("Hyung, thank you." Is the best, absolute best thing I ever, ever heard in my entire life. I want to scream. Loud. I want to wisper sweet words to his ear. Want to place a butterfly kisses on his lips. I want to kiss him, hold him close, I want to fuck him. Yes, I do._

_I am happy just to hear the 'hyung, thank you' words from him._

_I love him.)_


End file.
